


#偷亲你的好友

by Lather_iloveusk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lather_iloveusk/pseuds/Lather_iloveusk
Summary: 〉〉普设USK〉〉Comedy
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	#偷亲你的好友

**Author's Note:**

> 〉〉普设USK  
> 〉〉Comedy

阿尔弗雷德的手指迅速在手机屏幕上滑动，点赞，评论，转发，一气呵成。他点开给他的评论，那里有五十多条，大多是“Awesome”这类的回复。他刚刚发了一张他在健身房的照片，耐克运动发带把潮湿的头发束起，他半撩起健身背心，露出蜜色的、结实的腹肌与胸肌，短裤是三条杠，再往下是结实的小腿，运动袜和Yeezy Boost 350。

亚瑟在几分钟之前给他点了个赞，就像他说：“噢，我知道了。”这是他一贯的作风，英式的礼节性隐忍，只要不冒犯到他，他就对什么都无所谓。似乎他对所有人都是这样的，包括阿尔弗雷德，他唯一的朋友。阿尔弗雷德甚至怀疑他们到底还是不是——好歹他也得评论两句！

不过他们的确是。他们经常一起去游戏厅、去天文馆、去酒吧喝可乐、去天文馆、参加课外活动，夏令营他们甚至睡一个帐篷，没有第二个人能与柯克兰走得那么近。阿尔弗雷德跟亚瑟的相处模式不同于阿尔弗雷德与其他朋友的相处模式，他们俩一起出现时肯定只有他们俩，就跟一对对相约去上厕所的女孩儿似的。阿尔弗雷德跟其他的朋友则是一大伙人在一起，一起打篮球、撸铁或者去打游戏，社交网络上也活跃得很——而亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德甚至怀疑：他注册账号只是为了给自己点赞。

至于他们成为朋友的原因，倒是有点荒唐。他是说，亚瑟·柯克兰，你当然会注意到他，所有美国人都觉得英腔性感爆了。但是他就像一块捂不热的冰块，或者说，他们的语言不通。他的嘲讽在美国人看来是笑话，他的笑话美国人并不觉得好笑，想获得他的肯定不容易（“还可以”实际上是英国人的最高评价），获得了肯定实际上是他完全不满意。于是渐渐的，碰过几次壁，美国人发现了他不过是一个操着性感口音的，无趣又冷淡时而还阴险的人了。

没有人能和柯克兰结交成朋友。这激起了阿尔弗雷德的斗志。他倒不缺朋友——谁不爱开朗热情，拥有运动员身材和好脑子的十七岁美国男孩儿？他的朋友太多了，但是他就是想挑战一下。于是他跟他的朋友打了个赌，赌注是一百刀。

而结果——正如你所见，他和亚瑟成为了朋友，他还赚了一百刀。他退出推特，又逛了一会儿脸书，最后他打开了tiktok。他看到了一个tag：偷亲你的朋友。大致是分别邀请几个男性朋友，在不知情的情况下突然亲他们的脸颊，然后装作无事发生的样子，录下朋友们的反应。这把男孩儿逗笑了，他估计会被他的朋友揍，或者两个人抱着肚子笑成傻逼……亚瑟呢？他会震惊地看着他然后震怒离开吗？还是根本就无所谓，认为他很无聊？他其他的朋友太好猜了，唯独亚瑟的反应他猜不到。

于是他给亚瑟发了一条信息，就像以往那样，总是他先发出消息。

键入，发送。

亚瑟的手机亮起来，上面显示阿尔弗雷德的消息：你最近有时间吗？

……

美国男孩儿出现在镜头里，画面剧烈晃动，他吐舌头折腾手机的摆放，然后退远看效果，最后又做了一点微调。

他打开录像模式：“Okay……”他冲着自拍模式微笑挥挥手，仿佛那里已经有人在看着他了。 

“今天我要做一个‘偷亲朋友’的视频，对，就是最近很火的那个。现在我要去接我的第一个朋友，他是个……Oh他来电话了。”

“Hello？”阿尔弗雷德顿了一下，他看到了亚瑟，然后摇下副驾驶车窗停在他旁边，“It’s me.I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet.”

“你在搞什么。”亚瑟把刚播出去的电话挂掉，拉开车门上车。看到亚瑟注意到驾驶室前正在录像的手机，阿尔弗雷德说：“这是行车记录仪。”

“哦，你别想糊弄我，你就是在录像。”不过他反应并不大，他已经习惯了偶尔在阿尔弗雷德的视频里露脸，有一次甚至在阿尔弗雷德的央求下拍了英式英语与美式英语的对比。他调整着把安全带系好。

你这次在录什么？拼车卡拉OK*？”（《柯登深夜秀》里的特别环节，这个环节里由詹姆斯柯登开车接各个歌星，一起开车飙歌）

“如果你想的话。”阿尔弗雷德有些紧张，他的心脏疯狂跳动着，“摇滚禁止。谁能想到你在安静看书时候耳机里放的都是滚石。”

他该什么时候亲亚瑟？老天，他从没亲过男生，女生——他有过几个女友。亚瑟似乎心情不错，那他亲他之后他又会是什么反应，什么心情——亚瑟知道他打的那个赌吗？他把那一百刀花在什么上面了？游戏？还是球鞋？亚瑟看着他，似乎在奇怪他为什么还不把车发动了，再过一会他们就要错过速度与激情的开场了！这可是阿尔弗雷德先提出来的。

阿尔弗雷德当然注意到了：“哈哈……我是说拼车卡拉OK！”他感觉屏幕前已经有人看到他的窘态了，他放下手闸踩离合器挂挡，动作粗鲁，车根本就发动不起来。

“阿尔弗雷德，你在干什么？”

“你要检查我的驾驶证吗。”他似乎拿去买了库里的手办？他应该没有混蛋到用那一百块钱请玛丽露溜冰吧。

“你在说什么？”亚瑟凑过来用手背贴了下他的额头。

“我在想——哈，一百刀！”糟糕。

“你到底在录什么？”亚瑟逼问他。

他到底花在哪儿了？也许他还没花，他的账户上应该还有钱。“没什么。”真的没什么吗？他要是知道他们的友谊是一个赌，可以用金钱抵押，阿尔弗雷德突然觉得自己很混账。亚瑟应该不知道吧，要是他知道会怎样？

“你到底在干什么？”

阿尔弗雷德觉得一阵眩晕，魔怔了一般。一百刀。他的手按开了安全带卡扣，他贴近亚瑟，抱住他的脑袋，似乎在他脸颊上啄了一下，他跌坐回驾驶座，晕眩余韵不断。晕眩里亚瑟既没有恼羞成怒甩门而去，也没有嘲笑他的幼稚行为，似乎他也陷入了震惊。不知道是阿尔弗雷德的眼睛的问题还是怎么的，他的脸红红白白，青了又紫，最后变成了红色，比玛丽露的溜冰短裙还要红，想到这里阿尔弗雷德想抽自己一巴掌，似乎晕眩中他也这么干了——似乎也没有。

“你……”亚瑟也变成了结巴。

他是不是现在就把那一百块钱还回去比较好？

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 本来只想搞个段子  
> 就之前空间那个搞笑视频啥的  
> 想搞的画面是琼斯撸铁和tiktok男孩录视频


End file.
